Broken Promises
by Kawaii Kayo-chan
Summary: Nashi is turning 10! Lucy and Natsu take on her first mission. It goes terribly wrong. Lucy and Nashi are confirmed dead. Natsu gets married to Lisanna and they have a daughter named Lily and adopt a girl named Anna but, Lucy and Nashi are still alive. What happens when they meet? Will Natsu and Lucy ever get back together? Some OCs, T for Violence and Foul Mouths. Please R&R! Nalu
1. Introduction: the accident

**Broken Promises≈**

 **(A/N Kayo: I know I am working on Betrayed and Replaced at the moment but, I wanted to start another Fan Fiction. Don't worry Lisanna lovers, Lisanna is not a jerk this time around. I am really happy that you guys have been giving me so much support on my first Fanfic! If you like those Lucy leaves Fairy Tail stories than go check mine out! Now before I start this story I wanted to let everyone know that reviews are appreciated! Just please, no flames. R &R!) **

**(Huge Disclaimer here: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way. The only thing I own here is the plot nothing more, nothing less.)**

 **Introduction: The accident.**

 **Lucy's POV:**

My life is nearly perfect, I am married with Natsu, I have a daughter named Nashi who is now turning 10 years old, and i'm in the best guild ever, Fairy Tail! Today is Nashi's Birthday and we have surprise for her! Natsu and I are taking her on her first mission! Natsu and I walked up to the request board searching for the right mission for our little girl. "Hmm… How 'bout this one?" Natsu asked, violently throwing a piece of paper at my face. 'I'm used to it.' I scanned the paper seeing if anything was too dangerous for Nashi. Quickly seeing that this is a combat mission I put it back onto the board. "Why did you put it back" Natsu whined. I looked at the ground, rubbed my temples and yelled "You baka! That's a fighting mission! Surely she will run out of magic, or hurt herself. You know her magic power can only reach up to a certain point!" "But, we will be there to protect her anyway. We are S class wizards anyway." Natsu explained. I rolled my eyes and started looking at the request board again. "Fine" Natsu pouted. Scanned the board I found another request that would be perfect for her!

 **RETRIEVE: THE BLOOD STONE**

 **REWARD: 257,000**

 **More Info:** Retrieve the blood stone from the abandoned mines in the mountains about 2 miles away from the town.

 **CAUTION!: These mines contain falling rocks. On the mountain there have been many recorded incidences of landslides in that area. The path up the mountain has also been know to be very dangerous for the ground is unstable and it can cave in at any moment.**

 **COME TO: Ishihara manor to get more information.**

"Natsu look at this job instead!" I showed him excitedly. He looked at the paper for 10 seconds. "Why not! This 'ought to be fun!" He yelled with a large grin on his face. "Well? let me ask Mira if we could take this one." "Mira!" "Hmm?" Mira asked looking up from her matchmaking book. I rolled my eyes playfully. Are you really looking through that again?" "Yep! I'm trying to make some new pairing with the kids!" "Like Nashi and Hiroaki. ( **A/N:** One of Erza and Jellal's children.) They really like to hang out you know." Mira told me. " Well anyway, what did you want?" Mira asked. "I wanted to know if Natsu, Nashi, and I could possibly get this request?" "Sure!" Mira answered stamping the paper.

"Thanks Mira!" I ran back to Natsu and handed him the request. "Should we go and grab Nashi?" Natsu asked. "Sure!" I nodded my head and we walked out. We walked all the way to our house, holding hands. "Nashi's party was fun wasn't it?" "Yeah" Natsu blurted out. I smiled and opened the front door. We walked in, to see Nashi play with Happy. "Happy wanna play outside!?" Nashi yelled in excitement. "Aye Sir!" Happy answered… well… happily. They turned around to see us stand in the door way smiling. "Mommy! Daddy!" Nashi yelled while running up to us. Happy walked up to us and smiled. "Why did it take so long for you guys to find a job request?" Happy asked. "Well… Natsu kept picking the viole-" I was cut off by Nashi. "Did I just here job request?!" Nashi yelled. Natsu and I nodded. "We just picked a job that we can do together!" Natsu told Nashi excitedly. "YAY!" Nashi yelled jumping up and down. She quickly hugged Natsu, Happy, and I. Looking down at Nashi I smiled at her, our little girl, is growing up so fast. I turned my head and looked out the window to see the sunsetting. "Nashi." "Hmm?" She asked. "Well the sun is setting since it's late we are going to do the job tomorrow. You should get some rest so we can go early." We all parted the hug and Nashi ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I can't help but feel like a kid" Natsu gave me his usual toothy grin and answered "Yep! This is almost as exciting as when we went on our first job."

"I'm going to go to say goodnight to Nashi". Nastu nodded and walked into the master bed room along with Happy. I walked up the stairs and opened the door slowly. Nashi was still awake staring at the ceiling. "Hi Nashi, what are you doing?" "Trying to fall asleep but, I can't." Nashi replied in a saddened tone. "What's wrong, you seem off?" "Well- I-I'm scared about the job" she blurted out. "Why are so scared? Your father and I are here to protect you. There is no need to worry. We will always be here for you." "It's embarrassing though… to admit your scared of something. Look at you, Dad, Auntie Erza, Uncle Gray and the others, I mean you guys aren't scared of anything." She replied. "Don't be ridiculous everyone, even your father and I have fears and weaknesses." "Really?" Nashi asked, her eyes lighting up. "Yep!" "Thanks Mom, your the best!" She answered and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her on the forehead and slowly left the room. "Good night sweetheart. I love you." "Love you too mom." She whispered and drifted off to sleep. I walked down stairs into the master bedroom only to see happy and Natsu sleeping on the bed.

I got into bed and drifted into a a deep sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Nashi's POV:**

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. 'Today is the day I am going to do a job with my parents. I can't wait!' I opened my closet and rummaged for some good clothes. I found a good shirt and some short shorts. I changed quickly and ran downstairs. "Hi mom. Hi dad. Hi Happy! " I ran right to the table and started eating breakfast. "Hi sweetie we are leaving in 20 minutes!" My mom yelled from the living room. I quickly finished breakfast and put on my shoes. "Are we going yet?" "I guess so… We still have 15 minutes but, ok" Daddy answered. "Luce! come down we are leaving!" Daddy yelled. "What! Erm… Fine! I'm coming, I just need to get my whip!" Mom yelled from the living room. Mom ran upstairs to the master bedroom to find her whip. Quickly I saw Mom walk down the stairs with her whip in her hands. She rolled it up and attached it to her belt. "Let's go!" Mom yelled smiling. Dad kissed Mom on the cheek and opened the door. "Ugh… Do you guys always have to do that?" They just laughed. They walked out of the house and I quickly followed them. "We are going to walk to the train station ok Nashi?" Dad told me. "Yeah it's ok." 'Only it's not ok! The train station is like 10 minute walk away from here!' "Aye!" Happy yelled.

 **Ω6 Minutes LaterΩ**

 **Nashi's POV:**

"Are we there yet!" "Not yet, four more minutes." Mom answered. "Ugh! My legs are killing me and these sneakers are really uncomfortable!" "Now now Nashi stop complaining we will get there soon." Dad told me sternly. I secretly rolled my eyes and we continued walking. "Are we going to go get fish when we get there?" Happy asked innocently. "Come on Happy! All you ever think about is fish! I thought you had fish for breakfast!" "Yeah I did…. but…I want more!" Happy answered smiling "Ok Happy we will get you fish when we get there. Just be patient… Ok?" Mom asked. "OK!" Happy yelled in excitement.

 **4 Long Minutes Later≈**

 **Nashi's POV:**

I could finally see it! The train station! "The train station! No more walking!" I ran to the train that Mom and Dad pointed to. Happy quickly followed. Mom and Dad gave the train tickets and border the train. I followed them slowly. We sat down and than the train started to move. "I feel sick already…" I heard Dad whisper. "Come on. Natsu why do you always have to get motion sick?" Happy asked. The whole ride was just Dad feeling he was about to barf and Mom calming him down. About 30 minutes of all that we finally arrived. Nastu slowly walked out of the train while Mom, Happy, and I were far up ahead. Dad catches up to use when we were are the manor. "Here we are." mom told us.

 **Lucy's POV:**

Natsu, Nashi, Happy, and I walked into the manner and had everything explained to us. Where to find the crystal and why they needed it. They said it was a bit dangerous because the mine was so old and that the when getting the crystal it could set of traps. We walked outside to the front of the manner and we saw a carriage. Nothing to fancy though. Nashi of corse was ran into it. Natsu slowly followed with Happy following him. "Do we have to ride another vehicle again?" Natsu asked sadly. Happy and I just laughed. We all got into the carriage and the driver whipped the horses so they would go. 'So rude' Nashi was quiet and had a scared look on her face. Just like yesterday. "What's wrong Nashi?" "I'm just… uh… scared, that something is going to happen." "Don't worry… I will always protect you guys." I heard Natsu say. "How come your not sick?" Wendy gave me a potion to give to Natsu. She put her troia spell in it. "I see." ' You know when Natsu promised Nashi and I that he will always protect us. That reminded me that he promised he would always love me. Natsu and I have now been married 15 years. **(A/N: They got married when they were 22. Not to early, not to late.)** The carriage slowly climbed up the mountain. Going on the steep sides of it. Than The carriage stopped. "What's going on out there?" Natsu yelled. A crash was heard and the horses went crazy. We saw the driver jump out quickly. The carriage broke and fell. I held Nashi's hand. She screamed in terror. Happy grabbed Natsu and I. I grasped Nashi's hand as tight as I could. "You guys are too heavy! Some one has to let go!" Happy yelled. I looked down at Nashi and saw her crying. "Let go Mom." She told me. Natsu and I looked at her in udder shock. She nodded at me, looking so sure of her choice. "Natsu…" "Take good care of yourself." "Find someone else… ok?" Tears streamed down my face.

"No! I can't let you go. Not you or Nashi. You guys are the most important people in my life." Natsu protested. "I'm sorry." I kissed him on the cheek and I pulled Happy's hand away. Nashi and I fell. This drop was at least 2,000 feet, maybe more. "Mom…" Nashi whispered. I looked at her as well fell. It looked like everything was going in slow motion. "If we don't make it out alive… I just wanted to tell you that… you are the best person I know other than dad. I might not show it or tell you I love you but, I do! I really do. I know I can be rough and a hard time, even stubborn. But, I love you." Nashi told me. I smiled slowed and answered "I love you too sweetie.". The next thing I knew Nashi had grabbed my hand. I looked down to see water under us. We fell into it and a large splash came after us. I opened my eyes to see Nashi. She had passed out, and I was awake. I swam up to get come fresh air. Taking a deep breath and swimming to some solid ground. I Nashi looked so peaceful. The only thing I could hope for is for her safety and that she wakes up. My vision started to get blurry. I tried to at least keep my eyes open but, my lids slowly closed and the next thing I know, I black out.

 **(A/N Kayo: MUHAHAHA! cliff hanger :3 I know I am working on betrayed and replaced. I haven't updated because I had friends over. Ok soon I am going to Europe so I won't be able to update for 5 weeks! Sorry. I hope you guys like this story so far. I do!)**

 **Erza: Why…**

 **Kayo: Because**

 **Lucy: *blushes* I'm not married to Natsu! He… is a well, can be an idiot!**

 **Natsu: Luce, why is your face red?**

 **Lucy: *blushes even more***

 **Erza & Kayo: Haha**

 **Lucy: *Still blushing* D-don't forget t-to Follow**

 **Erza: Favorite**

 **Natsu and Review!**

 **Next Chapter: 7 Years Past**


	2. Chapter I: Seven Years Past

**Chapter 1: 7 years Past**

 **(Kayo: Hello Everyone and I'm very sorry that I didn't update in a while. I've been very busy with Betrayed and Replaced to update this fanfic. I've been working on this for awhile and i'm glad I finally finished! Also, there has been a story change, Now Natsu and Lisanna have an adopted daughter, about the same age as Nashi, Enjoy!)**

 **(Previously on** ** _Broken Promises_** **;** ** _The next thing I knew Nashi had grabbed my hand. I looked down to see water under us. We fell into it and a large splash came after us. I opened my eyes to see Nashi. She had passed out, and I was awake. I swam up to get come fresh air. Taking a deep breath and swimming to some solid ground. I Nashi looked so peaceful. The only thing I could hope for is for her safety and that she wakes up. My vision started to get blurry. I tried to at least keep my eyes open but, my lids slowly closed and the next thing I know, I black out._** **)**

 **Nashi's POV:**

Mom and I didn't know who saved us until we exceeds had saved us, built us a house, gave us food, water, clothes, and medical care. Without them… we wouldn't have survived. My mother and I were in debt to them so, we helped them for 7 years…

The exceeds were very helpful to us as well and we became good friends. Now, I have a little exceed named Kazumi!

It's been 7 years since I've seen Fairy Tail… since… I've seen my "family". Ever since the accident my mother has been depressed and broken. She always says the accident is her fault, and that she ripped away my child hood. She didn't though, I did.

I told her to let go and we lost Dad forever. I will never forget him…. never. Nor would I forget my family at Fairy Tail…..

"Nashi! Come on get up!" I heard someone calling.

I groaned as I answered "Yes?!"

"Kazumi wants you!" My mom was calling me once more.

"Ok! I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

I jumped out of my bed and looked at the cabinet next to my dresser, which had a calendar on top of it. Seeing the date made me jump up in joy.

It was my 17 birthday! I dug through my dresser until I found the right clothes. It was a red sweater with a dragon on it and some jeans. I wore some black boots that my mom gave me and I was ready.

Sprinting out of my room I yelled "See ya later mom!"

"Ok! I'll see you later Nashi!" She yelled back as I opened and then slammed the door behind me.

I ran as fast as I could until I saw Kazumi in the distance.

"Hey!" Kazumi yelled in her usual jolly voice.

I came to a halt when I reached her.

"So… What did you call me for?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birth day!" She smiled at me.

"Thank you!"

I patted her on the head and we walked to the river to do some chores.

~ **17 minutes later~**

 **Nashi's POV:**

We ran into the house and I saw my mom setting up the table.

"Hey Mom!"

She raised up her head and smiled, "Hey Nashi, Kazumi"

"What are you doing…?" Kazumi asked.

"I baked Nashi a cake, we are all gonna have a slice." My mom explained.

"Thanks mom…"

I kissed her on the forehead as she went to the kitchen to grab the cake. It was a huge strawberry cake… One that Auntie Erza would have loved…

Kazumi's eyes widened as my mom put the cake on the table.

"Holy! That cake is so big!" Kazumi smiled.

I looked at the ground, thinking of Fairy tail… This reminded me of it too much.

As the sun started to set, it covered the walls in a light shade of pink.

My mom cut me a slice and gave me a fork.

"Happy Birthday my sweet little dragon."

I blushed at her comment than started eating the cake. It tasted a lot my Auntie Mira's cake.

I missed them too much. Tears slowly streamed down my face. I wished I could have seen them again but, the probably forgot about us.

Dad must have found another girl. My best friends probably forgot about me and found new friends.

"Nashi… What's wrong?" I heard Kazumi ask.

"…Nothing…"

"You miss them.. Don't you…" Mom whispered.

I nodded slowly as I finished my cake.

"I do too…" She whispered once again as she came toward me.

She hugged me tightly and patted my head, "Shh… It's gonna be ok… My… little dragon."

She started crying as well.

"I miss them so much!… I just wish the accident never happened…"

Mom slowly pulled away and smiled sadly at me.

I got up and walked to the door, "I'm going out for a bit… to get a bit of fresh air."

I opened the door and slammed it behind me as I walked outside.

I walked out into the woods and looked up into the sky… it was beautiful. The night sky had splashes of all different colors and it was covered in stars.

I started to run deeper into the woods and I lost where I was going.

In the distance I heard a growl and a large wolf appeared.

It lashed at me but I dodged it.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" I punched the wolf into the tree but, more appeared.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Many of the wolves fell to the ground as the rest ran away.

"Seriously… all I wanted to do was relax, not get attacked by wolves!"

I sat down and sighed.

"Hey… you ok?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Wha… Who are you…?"

A girl walked out of the shadows with a little girl next to her.

"My name is Anna and this is my little sister, Lily!"

"Hai!" Lily yelled.

"Do you need some help?" Anna asked pulling me up.

"No, but thank you."

"What's your name…?" She asked.

"uh… Nashi."

I saw a fairy tail symbol on her arm…

This would not only be the start of a new friend ship. This would be the start of a crazy adventure.

 **(Kayo: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter, I wrote it at 7:00 am before I had to go to school. I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Hopefully, I can update Betrayed and Replaced soon. I plan to update this one as well so… See ya!)**

 **Erza: Seriously, you have a problem… YOU KEEP MAKING EXCUSES!**

 **Kayo : KYAAA! *Runs away***

 **Kayo: Follow, Favorite and Review before I get killed by this monster!**

 **Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**


End file.
